Some Kind Of Magic
by ImThatTypeOfGirl
Summary: They both were shunned for who they were; was it really a surprise that the two met? JackxElsa
1. Similar Strangers

**A/N: So sorry for the inactivity - I'm seriously late but here's a little Frozen / RotG crossover for you all following the craze last Christmas x It'll be a two chapter fic, maybe three if you guys like it enough. A lot of the scenes are from the movie with my own dialogue and a special twist; please leave a response to let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I literally own nothing uggghh**

* * *

><p><strong>FROZEN  RISE OF THE GUARDIANS:**

**Some Kind of Magic**

_Chapter 1: Similar Strangers_

She could hear Anna outside her door again; cautious, lilting tones singing to her through the wood. Elsa looked down at the palms of her hands, blue eyes wide and afraid. Surely she could talk to her sister? Make up some excuse for her absence? No, that would never work. One excuse would lead to another, and then another, and eventually Anna would suspect something was wrong. If only Elsa could shut her out; she was drowning in this guilt.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

The little princess sighed, her breath coming out quiet and shaky. Her parents had forbidden she tell Anna of her powers, and she fully agreed. She'd hurt her sister once – almost fatally, albeit accidentally. Who's to say it wouldn't happen again? She couldn't take that chance. Anna must never know her secret – it could kill her.

"_It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

"Go _away_, Anna!" Elsa snapped, the sound scarily loud in the icy silence of her room. Her sister's disheartened voice sounded quickly after.

"_Okay…bye."_

The little princess bit back her tears and clambered up onto her window seat, desperately looking for a distraction. Out past the panes of glass, the hills were blanketed in a heavy layer of snow and thick flakes fell in abundance from murky grey clouds that obscured the usually blue sky. It was early winter…and _oh_ how she wanted to build a snowman.

"No, stop it," she chided herself under her breath, fingers absentmindedly finding the wooden window ledge. Her gaze returned to the wintry scene outside and without even thinking a smile split her face. She loved the snow, the serenity, the beauty of it. Completely without warning a band of frost burst from her fingertips and coated the window sill in miniature shards of ice, glittering dully in the poor light. She gasped and removed her hands from the sill, her gaze landing on them once again. They didn't look any different – they never did. But she expected something to have changed, something to indicate_ why_ she held this magical power. Tiny fingers curled into their palms and she clenched them by her side, exhaling in frustration.

She was just about to turn away from the window and climb down off of the seat when a new pattern of frost began to take over one of the panes of glass, in the middle, down at the base. Very slowly, the icy image of a rose began to bloom out across the snow-speckled glass, complete with thorny stem and folded petals. Elsa gasped in amazement – she hadn't done this, had she? No, she couldn't have, she hadn't touched the window. But if she hadn't…then _who_?

She glanced about her room quickly, but as expected there was no-one there. She wasn't stupid; she could clearly see that the image had been done on the outside of the glass, but she still wanted to check. She peered out past the window panes once more, trying to catch a glimpse of something, _anything_, in the flurry of snow. She wasn't going crazy. Was she?

Just when she was beginning to doubt her sanity, a figure suddenly materialised, startlingly close to her bedroom window. He was a boy, in his teenage years – eighteen or nineteen, perhaps? She was only little, she didn't really have a good judge of age just yet. With a warm brown cloak slung about his shoulders and wrapped in a snug brown shirt the stranger wore brown breeches but, incredibly, stood barefoot. In his right hand he held a wooden shepherds crook, frosted about the middle, and his features were sharp. A prominent jaw line and high cheekbones pulled one's gaze to his brilliant blue eyes – not unlike her own. His hair was a ruffled, white mess, and his lips curved up into a tentative smile.

When she noticed him, Elsa's first thought was to shout for her parents and then promptly dive under her bed. But timidity was never in her nature, and she was ever so curious. This boy had powers, powers that were very similar to her own. Was he cursed? Or was he like her, and had been born with them? What else could he do? Could he make it snow, like she could? There was only one way to find out.

She raised a hand and waved cautiously, trying her best to smile warmly. It had been a while since her smiles had been heartfelt. He looked a little shocked for a minute, like he couldn't believe she'd noticed him, but then raised a hand and waved back. His smile seemed genuine – more genuine than hers, probably – and so she took a deep breath and hooked her fingers under the window latch. It was stiff from disuse, but she got it open eventually. A gust of icy air brought a flurry of snow down inside her room, but that didn't really matter. The stranger stood outside her window, inches away from vaulting the ledge and entering. But he didn't.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked. His voice was a little husky, and deeper than she'd expected. Momentarily distracted, she brought her mind back to his question. He really cared. He was giving her a chance to say no, to tell him to get lost. But she didn't want that. She wanted to find out about his powers. Surely she couldn't hurt him if he was the same as her? Curiosity overrode caution and she nodded twice in quick succession. He still seemed hesitant, so she backed up a little and beckoned him inside with a curl of her pearly fingers.

At last he climbed over the window ledge and helped her to push shut the window against the strengthening wind. When they'd finished, the room seemed suddenly empty. Her carpet and walls were patterned in a light layer of frost – something she couldn't seem to avoid. Bad weather followed her everywhere. But the stranger didn't look as if he minded – in fact, he appeared rather excited.

"My name's Jack," he told her suddenly, his wintry gaze finding her own. She nodded and tried another smile, but she couldn't be sure if it worked. He bent down so they were eye level, and sat down beside her on the window seat.

"I'm Elsa," she replied, feeling suddenly shy.

"I know," he chuckled. "'Princess of Arendelle'."

"Where are you from?" she ventured, settling beside him.

"One of the settlements up in the mountains, quite small, I'm not sure you'd know it."

"Probably not," she admitted quietly. There was a vaguely awkward pause, but Jack soon broke the still.

"You're the first person to have noticed me in while," he said, avoiding eye contact.

Elsa frowned. "What do you mean?"

For a split second it seemed as if he would tell her, but then he shook his head and exhaled. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

She should have paid more attention to how he neatly sidestepped her question, but more pressing matters were on her mind. Before she could contain herself, she blurted: "Can you make snow?" before clapping both hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

Jack chuckled softly and leaned back against the window, staff twirling slowly in his hands. "Yeah, I can. And if I'm not mistaken, I'm guessing you can too?"

Sudden fear nipped at her insides. What if father found out that she told this near-stranger? Could she trust Jack? Her eyes found his and in that moment her anxiety melted away, the first time in a long time she'd felt some kind of relief. Of _course_ he wouldn't tell. Dropping her hands from her mouth, she nodded slowly, feeling gloriously unburdened by revealing this secret. Sudden rebelliousness flooded her, and she grinned. Not a fake, forced smile, like the ones she used when she was trying to convince herself – or her parents – that everything would be okay. But an uncontrollable, valiant grin that took over her whole face and lit her eyes with a defiant shine.

"Wanna see?" she whispered, flashes of blue already sputtering from her fingertips.

"Definitely," Jack nodded, genuine interest in his eyes.

Elsa leapt up off of the window seat and went to stand in the centre of the room, excitement bubbling up in her chest. Bursts of snow shot from her palms, sending thick flakes drifting endlessly from the ceiling and piling upon her carpet. She ducked a little and touched her left hand to the ground; immediately a spear of ice erupted from the spot, ascending until it reached just above her height before stopping. She danced around it, carefree giggles escaping her throat, and smaller, sharper shards of ice sprouted out of the original until it looked like a deadly, frosted tree. Spreading her arms wide, the snow falling from the ceiling slowed considerably, and she was able to pluck the prettiest flakes from the air to decorate this ice tree. Once the substitute baubles were in place, she dropped her arms to her sides and a final flurry of snow fell before stopping all together and leaving the air seem abruptly empty.

She turned to look at Jack for his approval. He sat staring at her small, crudely formed but undoubtedly pretty ice tree with a look of awe on his face.

"You've really put me to shame, princess," he said, and began clapping slowly, "and I haven't even shown you what I can _do_ yet."

Elsa giggled proudly, blushing a little at his praise. She'd _never_ been applauded before; everyone who'd ever seen her powers feared or scolded her – or both. She always had a secret suspicion her parents were afraid of her, but she would never confront them about it for fear of said suspicions being confirmed. But Jack – he _appreciated_ her powers, that what she had just wasn't a curse, that it was a talent. So why couldn't everyone else?

"I'm not sure how to follow that," Jack admitted, chuckling softly and rising from the window seat. "What should I do for you?"

Elsa paused. "Make it snow."

"That's it?" Jack asked, rolling his staff in his hands. "That's easy. I could try something more complicated if you liked."

Elsa shook her head, heart racing. "Snow first; I just want to see…"

"…If I was lying," Jack finished, nodding. "It's okay, I get it. Sure thing, one bedroom snowstorm coming right up."

With a wave of his staff above his head a blizzard began whirling down from the shadows of her bedroom ceiling, and she let out a delighted squeal. He wasn't lying! He had powers too!

"Something else!" she cried excitedly, eyes suddenly lighting up with an idea. "Oh! Oh! Let's build a _snowman_!"

A sharp pang of guilt ran through her suddenly, that she should be saying that to Anna, but the thought and accompanying feelings were thrown from her mind as Jack brought together a cloud of snow and very quickly a snowman formed, although missing his essential clothing. Elsa, utterly overjoyed, giggled enthusiastically and ran to her cupboard to find the snowman's accessories. Dragging out a deep blue cap and matching scarf she tossed them to Jack, who slung the scarf about its neck and placed the hat down on its head, before turning back to catch more items of clothing from Elsa. Soon the snowman was complete with a woollen winter coat and mittens on stick arms (fetched quickly from the fallen tree branches outside Elsa's window). Buttons made its eyes and mouth, while a larger one was substituted for its nose, since there were no carrots to hand. When it was complete, Jack and Elsa stood back from their creation and beamed from ear to ear.

"He's perfect!" Elsa giggled, overwhelmed by just how pleased she was. In the space of one afternoon she'd made a friend and built a snowman – two very monumental accomplishments for an eight year old girl.

"Well, little princess," grinned Jack, turning to face her. "What shall we do next?"

Elsa sighed happily. The possibilities here were _endless_.

By the time she was safe in bed that night, she knew nearly everything about Jack Frost. After numerous snowmen (they had a whole _family_ now) and a few playfully rough snowball fights, Elsa and Jack were exhausted and spent the remaining daylight discussing more serious topics. Elsa discovered the circumstances of how he obtained his powers, of what he'd meant earlier when he'd told her that she was the first person to have noticed him in a while, his immortality, and how he'd been as desperate as she had been about him to know of her powers. He told her that people had to believe in him in order for them to see him, so when her parents had visited with her dinner he could stay with her but remain unseen.

"No-one knows I even exist," Jack had sighed, "so how could they possibly see me? The only reason you knew I was here was because I drew you that rose on the window."

Anna called for her later, too, and Elsa returned Jack's questions about her sister as best as she could. As selfish as it sounded, she just wanted to forget about Anna and her parents for a while – Jack brought some kind of magic with him, and she was desperate for it to last. They understood each other, understood what it was like to be shunned by people – although their definitions of shunned weren't exactly the same. When he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around the room it was easy, natural, like they'd known each other forever. Darkness soon crept into her room and Jack had to put her to bed (despite her despairing pleas for more fun and games), just in time for her parents to come in and kiss her goodnight. Once they left, Jack settled himself beside her on top of the covers and ruffled her creamy white locks affectionately. Too tired to protest at her now messy hair, she simply curled up against him, utterly spent. He stiffened suddenly, nervous; completely unused to such intimate human contact. But as she drifted off to sleep, Elsa felt him relax and his arm drop from the pillow above her head to settle around her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Jack," she murmured, smiling sleepily as her eyelids sank shut.

He returned the smile. "Goodnight, little princess."


	2. A Cold Crown

**A/N: In case I don't post anything before the 25th - have a wonderful Christmas everyone, I hope everything goes well! Here's the second part to my SKoM story, please let me know what you think! This chapter incorporates a lot more of the movie sequences into my own side of the the story, featuring Jack, obviously :D I have a rough outline for a third and final part if you guys like it enough, so please tell me if you want more ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>FROZEN  RISE OF THE GUARDIANS:**

**Some Kind of Magic**

_Chapter 2 - A Cold Crown_

For a good few years, things were alright. Elsa could cope with her powers from the help of her parents and, of course, her new friend Jack Frost. Although he frowned upon her choice to try and suppress them, he didn't try to stop her – in fact, he tried to help. But things got complicated the older she became, and her magic grew stronger. She began to think it was because she had so carelessly exercised it around Jack; he was a bad influence, and if she wanted all this to stop, then so must her meetings with him.

The years drifted by, and as they did, Elsa soon saw less and less of Jack. They'd got into several arguments over her decisions, and after the final one he did not return. The days crawled by painfully slowly, and Elsa tried her best to conquer her fears. But it was useless; she was scared of her_self_, of what she could do – of how it might hurt someone. She completely ignored Anna, refusing to even speak with her anymore. The less her sister knew the better. Her only blessing was the support of her parents.

And then they too were gone.

When she turned twenty-one, the day of her coronation came, and she was forced to take the throne her parents had left empty for three years. The day that the news of their death reached Arendelle, she'd cried for days. Who would teach her how to control her powers? Who would be there to lean on if this burden got too difficult? She needed someone who knew what she'd been through, someone she could trust…

"Elsa."

She snapped back to the present, eyes taking in the scene of her coronation celebration. Bright gowns and crisp suits sashayed past, heeled shoes clicking delicately on the polished flooring. The room was warm and filled with the smell of roast duck and chocolate, while the open door to the right of the throne allowed a cool breeze to enter the stuffy ballroom. Her dress was uncomfortably tight, and her cape pulled hard against her neck, but she ignored them. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_, she recited automatically in her head. She'd said that a million times today alone.

"Elsa!"

She turned to see Anna standing awkwardly on her right, a little embarrassed at her outburst.

"Yes?" Elsa answered, clearing her throat a little. It really _was_ very hot in here. Did parties need to be this warm?

"So I was just wondering… "

Elsa could feel the perspiration running between her shoulder blades and shifted uncomfortably in her gown, wondering if she could manage to sneak out for a breath of fresh air.

"…because you know I've always…"

The murmured conversations in here all bled into one another, and the room seemed insufferably loud, especially with that infernal band playing ridiculously noisily in the corner. She was used to silence, the familiarity of her icy bedroom walls.

"…so I thought that, maybe…"

The party had been fun at first – she'd never seen one before, at least not that she could remember. The food was delicious, there were so many people to meet, to befriend, and of course she got to see Anna again. But things were uneasy, heavy with guilt and words unsaid. Now the party seemed almost claustrophobic; the crowd was too loud, the room was too hot and her dress was too tight. She couldn't _breathe_.

"Anna, _please_," she said suddenly, harshly, cutting off her sister in mid-sentence. "Not_ now_."

Anna looked a little taken aback, but she nodded quickly and disappeared into the crowd. Well used to guilt where her sister was concerned, she ignored the new wave that washed over her – _I hadn't even been __**listening**_– and looked around quickly for the nearest servant. With a slight motion of her hand he was brought over.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" he asked, concerned.

"A glass of water," she said, feeling the words scratch at her dry throat.

He returned several moments later, and all she had to do was touch the glass with one bare finger to turn its contents ice-cold. The liquid felt wonderful and cool in the hot room, and she soon felt a little better. Just as she finished downing the contents, she heard movement behind her, but was unable to turn in time to see who was there before they spoke.

"Good evening, your majesty – or is it _your grace_?"

The tone wasn't mocking, but she wasn't really paying attention to that. She knew that voice, she knew who it belonged to. With that sudden realisation she stiffened, and then slowly turned to look at the throne behind her. Jack Frost lounged across the arms, crook of his staff hooked around the gilded backrest. His hair was as ruffled as always, boyish grin curving his lips.

He waved. "Long time no see."

A muddled mess of emotions crashed down upon her at once and she almost thought she might cry. Excitement, fear, guilt, shock flooded through her, but relief washed the slate clean. All she wanted to do was run over and hug him, but she knew that if she did that she'd look crazy. She had to act normal, like there wasn't a delightfully rebellious teenager currently sprawling across her throne. No-one could see him, obviously, but she worried all the same. Turning to face the crowd again, she tried to make her mouth move as little as possible, hating the fact that they couldn't talk properly in front of all these people.

"Jack," was all she could manage, her voice a breathy whisper with anticipation.

"'Queen Elsa of Arendelle'," he said, swinging his legs off of the chair and coming to stand beside her with his crook draped across both shoulders. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"I missed you," Elsa blurted, unable to contain herself a minute longer.

There was a long, relieved sigh from beside her. "I missed you too."

Elsa felt her heart hammering in her chest, angry that she couldn't react at all to his words. The only person she could trust with her secret was standing inches away and she could do nothing to show her appreciation of his presence. Heat burned through her body, and the effects of her iced water immediately vanished. She'd never realised quite how attractive Jack was; his sharp features, pearly skin and teeth, rebellious grin. She blushed at the thought and frantically tried to restrain her eyes from travelling further down than his collar bones.

"I heard about your parents," Jack said, and a flash of sadness passed through her. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," she answered and quickly changed the subject. "So where have you been?"

"Around the world," he smiled, waving a hand to various guests at the party before them. "I recognise a few of these people from my travels."

Elsa exhaled. There were so many things she wanted to say, she didn't know which to start with. Idle conversation seemed pointless after everything they shared, and yet it was the only way in which they currently could function.

Elsa exhaled. "I'm so glad you're back."

Jack moved from her right and came to stand in front of her, intense blue eyes locked with hers. "So am I – and this time I'm going to stay. I should have been there for you after your parents passed, I don't – ah – I have no idea how you managed without them."

"Well, I'm not completely helpless," she retorted, a little too sharply, and Jack dropped his gaze to the floor. She was forced to keep her eyes fixed on his face to ensure her guests knew nothing was wrong, that she was looking right through him, but inside her stomach was twisting anxiously at her abrupt words. More than anything she wanted him to stay and talk and what she said might drive him away.

"Sorry," she murmured, suddenly aware that she could smell the fresh air on his clothes and in his hair. "That was rude."

"No, no," he smiled, returning his gaze to her face. "My fault, don't worry about it."

Questions and explanations whirled around like a blizzard in Elsa's mind, like the ones Jack used to cause in her bedroom when she was little, and she didn't know what to say first. But she didn't have time to pick because she noticed Anna moving through the crowd before her – and she wasn't alone.

"Jack," Elsa whispered hurriedly. "Could you move to the side? My sister's back."

Jack started and jumped back to her right. "Oh, right, sure. Anna…"

Elsa only just had time to compose herself before Anna re-emerged from the crowd with a tall, handsome man, in his early twenties maybe. He had combed red hair and wore a brilliant white suit. Anna clung to his arm, giggling and smiling, eyes staring up adoringly into his. When she caught sight of the queen, she waved and came to stand in front of her. Elsa forced a smile and handed her glass to the servant before turning back to them. With Jack's arrival, she'd almost completely forgotten that she'd been holding it.

"Your majesty," the stranger bowed curtly and smiled. "My name is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and…"

"…we know it's so soon," Anna cut in, but Hans didn't seem to mind, "because we _have_ just met, but we'd like your blessing of our marriage."

If she hadn't got so used to keeping up appearances, Elsa might have outright gasped. _What is she thinking?!_ She thought, as her sister began rambling on about the wedding. _She just met the guy! I can't allow this; I'm not going to let my sister jump headfirst without thinking it through._

"…and we could invite your brothers, too…"

Everything seemed to be happening today: Jack's arrival, her coronation, this ball, her sister's _engagement_. Her emotions were all so twisted and confused inside her she didn't know what she was feeling right now. Trying to compose herself, she cut into her sister's excited chat rather sharply.

"No! Anna, no-one's brothers are coming to stay – and _no-one_ is getting married!"

And then she was running.

Images flickered through her mind: arguing with Anna, shouting at Hans, Jack trying to calm her down, the absence of her glove, spears of ice erupting from the floor, cold night air finally cooling her boiling skin, people screaming, soldiers shouting, _Anna_ shouting, Jack flying alongside her as she crossed the fjord. By the time she stopped running, she was halfway up the North Mountain and crying her heart out. All the precautions she'd used, everything her parents had taught her…all useless in the end.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show," she whispered, laughing mirthlessly at how foolish she'd been to trust those words.

Looking at the night landscape, snow swirling in the darkness around her, she felt oddly relaxed. She was exhausted from running, from crying, and yet she didn't mind. Everything she'd left behind, everything she'd worked so hard to achieve, was gone now. She felt suddenly unburdened. Everyone she was scared of hurting was far away, and soon all of her fears vanished with them. Up here, in the silence, in the snow, she was finally _free_.

"Are you okay?"

She had almost entirely forgotten Jack was still with her; he'd followed her out of the castle, guided her across the fjord, cleared a path through the crowds for her. She wiped the frozen tears from her cheeks and attempted a shaky smile.

"I think so," Elsa breathed, feeling the cold night air sting her raw throat.

Jack hesitated, unsure of what to say next. "Do you want to go back?"

Elsa almost laughed. "Go back? Are you crazy? They're better off without me. Even if I did go back, you heard what the Duke of Weselton called me. They're never going to accept me – my parents didn't. And Anna…she's safer away from me."

Jack nodded, face still concerned. "I understand."

The wind whipped around them, flurries of snow dancing through the air. There was a thick silence in the air, broken only be the sound of shifting snow. Jack looked at her expectantly.

"So what now?"

Elsa unhooked her crown from her hair and threw it into the darkness, feeling that strange, rebelliousness that arose whenever she was with Jack return suddenly. She grinned and pulled off her remaining glove, letting the wind catch it and whirl it away into the night.

"I just…let it all go."

By the time sunrise reached the North Mountain, a palace of ice glittered beside the peak. Varying shades of blue and purple sparkled in the morning's light, reflecting the spectacular colours onto the surrounding snow. Elsa walked the halls in a stunning gown of ice, admiring her craftsmanship, finally getting to see just what she was capable of. Jack grinned approvingly as they entered the second floor room, walking with his staff by his side.

"I told you not to suppress it," he said smugly, and Elsa laughed. She honestly never had felt so happy in her life.

"And you were right," she smiled, turning to face him. Her loose braid shifted over her shoulder, wisps of her fringe brushing her forehead. She felt so reckless and carefree, like if she threw herself off of the balcony right now she'd just rise up and soar off into the clouds. She chuckled, unable to contain her happiness, and before she knew what she was doing she'd conjured a snowball in her hand and launched it at Jack.

"Hey!" Jack protested, grinning in surprise and wiping the snow from his torso.

Else darted away across the room, laughing as she swept up a wall of snow to defend herself from Jack's return shot. He was the master of this game; she was on dangerous territory. A snowball landed on her shoulder but she didn't feel the sting of the cold; it had never bothered her. She chuckled and threw a few more across the room at Jack, but none of them met their mark.

Jack had now begun a full-on onslaught: snowballs flew out from every corner of the room and Elsa was forced to pull up barricades of ice all around her in order to protect herself. An elated, euphoric feeling bubbled up in her chest and she couldn't stop laughing, let alone smiling. When Jack's assault finally subsided, Elsa banished her icy defensives and they both held their hands up in mutual submission. It was just like old times again, except Elsa no longer had the burden of an impending coronation and ruler ship ahead. She was completely and utterly free.

"I surrender!" Jack was doubled up laughing across the room from her. "You are an awful shot, you know that?"

"Shut up," she giggled, crossing the room. "I haven't practised in a while."

"I can tell," he snickered.

Looking back, Elsa could blame all of her actions on the pure, unadulterated feelings that her freedom had triggered, but in reality it was all because of Jack. His roguish, rebellious nature matched her headstrong personality perfectly. And although her feelings of freedom _did_ contribute towards her overall confidence, they weren't the sole reason Elsa acted the way she did.

Without even thinking Elsa slung her arms around Jack's neck and pressed her lips against his, feeling their icy skin clash in a wonderful mess off electricity and unspoken emotion. At first Jack was absolutely stunned, but he didn't pull away. Elsa's hands found his hair, his neck, his collar bones, her fingertips ghosting over every bit of bare skin she could find. When Jack had recovered from the shock of Elsa's sudden gesture of affection he began kissing back, teeth nipping the soft skin of her lips, arms wrapping tightly about her waist and lifting her up onto his hips. His staff hit the ground beside them, clattering loudly off of the ice, but neither noticed.

Elsa's back hit the wall of the palace, spine connecting with the icy pillar, but she honestly couldn't care less. Jack's touch was like fire on her skin, the raw feeling burning on her arms, her neck, anywhere his fingers found. Somehow her braid had come undone and her hair spilled loose across her shoulders, but she never even realised until she felt the strands brush against her collar. Jack's hands ran through her creamy locks, lips still stealing hungry kisses from her breathless mouth. Her heart was somewhere else, spiralling among the stars, utterly weightless in this moment. She had never felt so _alive_.

When Jack lowered her to her feet, forehead pressed to hers, breathing laboured and off beat, they both dissolved into gasping laughter. They collapsed to the floor in each other's arms, Elsa's breath still caught in her throat from his touch, their kiss. She crawled into his lap and curled her head into the crook of his shoulder, feeling his skin burn against hers. Their heartbeat slowed, their breathing steadied, but their feelings for one another remained. They didn't even need to speak; everything they ever needed to say was written all over their faces.

Elsa craned her head up towards Jack and planted slow, delicate kisses up his neck and towards his hair. When she reached his ear, she whispered: "I accept your surrender."

Jack chuckled and stole another burning kiss from her already numb lips. Elsa sighed contentedly and settled back against his chest, legs tucked up in his lap. If it wasn't for Jack, she'd never have felt this way at all. She loved this new found confidence, this mischievous side that he'd helped her discover. She loved the way he made her feel; not just euphoric and exuberant and impish, but also safe, like when she was wrapped up in his arms no-one would ever hurt her. She loved everything about him - it only took ten years, hundreds of miles apart and for them to run away together for her to see it. He was the only one who ever truly understood and accepted her.

"I think I love you," Elsa murmured into Jack's chest, heart beat fluctuating wildly.

Jack's arms enveloped her, and he buried his head in her wild, creamy blonde locks. "And I...think I love you."


End file.
